Chess is an extremely popular game throughout the world. However, especially with the advent of super computers, the game of chess has been analyzed in such detail that much of its mystery, and therefore, much of its charm, has disappeared.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new chess game variant having new pieces which move in new ways. Such a new variant would reinstill the mystery and charm to the game of chess.